Who's Up for an Adamantium Knuckle Sandwhich?
by Megan81159
Summary: A oneshot about what happens when SHIELD finds X-23 hiding out at the Xavier Institute. More information inside.


A/N: I've been a member of for quite a while, and always planned to write a few stories. I wrote one for Kim Possible, then after reviewing it a week later, realized it was absolute garbage. I've written a dozen stories, but all merely a bunch of ideas strung together with little refinement. Then after watching X-Men Evolution, I instantly fell in love with it. I'm in the process of writing a longish fic about X-23/Laura (Look at the article about her on Wikipedia and her real name is Laura Kinney) but I've been itching to put something of my own on the site for about a year. So finally, I've written something I believe won't be too painful to read :) This is part of the story I'm currently working on, and can stand alone as a oneshot. Just consider this sort of as a preview for the real fic. In case you haven't gotten it by now, this is technically my first real fic ready for public viewing. I'm also only fourteen, so for any review you post (which are GREATLY appreciated), it would be wonderful if you could be very specific on what you did or didn't like as well as cordial and polite. Thank you for taking the time to read both this long note and my story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Professor Charles Xavier, Wolverine/Logan, X-23/Laura, Nick Fury, and all other characters mentioned in this story all belong to Marvel and their respective owners and/or associates unless otherwise noted. The universe I am writing in also belongs to Marvel and their respective owners and/or associates unless otherwise noted. Aside from the general plot in this work and the writing itself of course, everything else belongs to Marvel and their respective owners and/or associates unless otherwise noted. There, official enough?

Background: X-23/Laura arrived at the Institute several months ago on the run from SHIELD, who has now caught up with her. Can't reveal too much otherwise it would spoil the real story coming up :) Hopefully you'll get the gist of it.

* * *

Laura had heard it before she even saw it. The loud, obnoxious whirring noises of a dozen military state helicopters and the muted hum of the engines of even more, well protected SUVs being driven at high speed.

"Professor, they're coming." She projected her thoughts pointedly to Charles, mentally notifying him of SHIELD's presence.

"Alright, I've alerted Logan; we're coming out." He responded, swiftly maneuvering his wheelchair out of his study and down the stairs as Wolverine, in full battle armor with his black combat boots, specially made gloves, and Kevlar enforced spandex bodysuit, practically skipped over the long series of steps in one leap, breaking through the floorboards and leaving a size able dent in the concrete foundation as he landed. Xavier sighed, knowing that another expensive repair was in order, but decided not to remind him in their current situation. Together, they exited the Institute, waiting besides the entry staircase on the lawn for Nick Fury and his men to arrive. Laura jumped down from a nearby pine tree to join them, not startling them in the least, and let both of them stand or sit next to her on both sides.

"Don't worry Laura, they're not dragging you back with 'em. " Logan assured her with a gentle-ish, protective pat on her back. She stared back coolly at him.

"I'm not."

Clouds of dust and leaves were blown against the trio, courtesy of the choppers' spinning rotors, as the SHIELD pilots set them down on the soft grass and the cars screeched against the driveway as they abruptly screeched to a halt. Fury ducked out of the lead aircraft, toothpick between his sparkling white teeth as usual, as the rest of his men sprung out of their respective transportation.

"Wolverine. Charles. It's nice to see you again." He acknowledged, dipping his head slightly. "X-23."

This elicited a soft rumbling from her, her growing dislike for the term apparent.

"Her name is Laura now." Xavier stated firmly. "Not X-23."

Nick shrugged. "Fine. But it doesn't matter what you call her now, she's coming with us."

"No." Laura's eyes narrowed in anger, her blood hot and racing through her veins. "I will not allow anyone to capture and hold me against my will ever again."

"Neither will we." Logan's hand locked firmly on her shoulder, his expression daring for anyone to take her away without getting shredded.

"I'm afraid that wasn't an option. We're taking her in, now." The director of SHIELD commanded. "Laura, I'm giving you the chance to come with us quietly. No need for any violence."

In response, she stood her ground, her hard countenance unchanged, and Wolverine shifted his position so he was directly in front of her. There was a loud 'snickt' as a total of twelve adamantium claws unsheathed themselves, glinting dangerously in the moon light.

Fury momentarily stopped chewing on the sliver of wood in his mouth and frowned.

"Safeties."

Instantly, the troops in front took out their rather large and high tech guns and pressed a button, which caused an annoying 'click', that made parts of the barrel light up with piercing beep.

"Logan, Xavier, I am ordering you to stand down. If you continue to interfere, I will be forced to take you into custody as well."

Their answer was a stony silence. SHIELD's director held up his hand to signal his men. He held three fingers up for a visual countdown. No reaction. Two fingers. They still didn't move. One finger. Not a single muscle twitched. Nick raised an eye brow. He brought down his last finger, but just as the troops were about to fire the paralyzingly lasers -

'PEW!'

Instantly, a red optic beam shot out from seemingly nowhere and circled, taking out the guns, and then those men were abruptly and mysteriously flung across the lawn in all directions, some slamming into cars or helicopters, making large dents in the metal. Then a pure white, incredibly radiant flash of lightning cracked like a thousand whips, temporarily blinding and deafening everyone, followed by a relentless waterfall of rain which only drenched those in SHIELD. Fury swore, then looked up at the now darkened sky to see Storm flying down, her wide cape fluttering in the breeze. She landed next the Professor just as Jean floated back to earth as well, laying her delicate hand on Scott's shoulder, who had come out from the shadows next to Wolverine only a moment earlier. A few shards of glass from a two story window fell with a crash as Beast bounded out the hole and hit the ground, Shadowcat's head peeped out of a wall, followed by her body, Kurt teleported in front of her after a sudden 'bamf' and a flash of light, Rogue silently joined the group after rising from a mound of shrubbery, Iceman slid down from his room on an impromptu made frozen slope, Magma and Sunspot followed him in their fiery forms, Jubilee came out from behind a tall oak, announcing her arrival with a few fireworks, Cannonball burst out the Institute's door towards them and stopped perfectly, Tabitha came out from the mansions with a bang, literally, and six Jamies just popped up on the grass to catch Multiple, who jumped from the same window as Hank. He made them disappear, and together, they all stood, united and ready to fight.

"Stay away from me," Laura growled, "or we'll dismember you so thoroughly you'll all be nothing but oozing piles of bloody pulp."

As the rest of the soldiers readied their weapons, they slightly paled at this sudden and massive display of power, alarmed at the mutants' incredible control over their abilities. But to his credit, only Nick showed no signs of surprise, his only show of emotion the way he harshly spit the toothpick from his terse lips. He examined the large group of mutants before him, and the corners of his mouth slowly rose into a smirk.

"You really care about her, don't you?" He chuckled, then fixed his gaze on Logan. "Didn't know you had soft spot, Wolverine."

The intimidating mutant licked his lips, and, for show, sharpened his claws in a crossways swipe, making a 'shing'. His clone followed his lead and bore her eyes into Fury, plainly expressing her distasteful contempt for the one eyed man. He stared straight back at her, focusing his gaze as her pupils practically burned through him with intensity. Finally, he shrugged and turned to his men.

"Stand down."

There was an incredibly loud and large amount of clicking as a hundred firearms were returned to standby mode. At this, all the X-men relaxed slightly, going out of their attack positions into something more casual, but still wary.

"Giving up so easily?" Tabitha couldn't help mocking, and winced as she received a hard jab in the ribs from Cannonball's elbow for her trying to bait the head of SHIELD.

"I just prefer to avoid violent, all out mutant battles that would probably result in senseless casualties and severe injuries."

"But you knew we wouldn't let her go without fight, right?" Iceman quipped.

"Oh, I was pretty certain about that." Fury said knowingly as he signaled for his men to go back to their respective aircraft or vehicles. "I just had to make sure, to see it for myself. It doesn't hurt to check when you have a valuable asset on the line."

"I'm not your asset." Laura spat, coming close to literally biting his head off. But he ignored the obvious waves of hostility she emitted and ducked back inside his chopper, the top propellers already starting to spin.

"And Hank!" He called to the blue ape over the whirring din, sticking his head out slightly. "Next time you jump through a window, make sure it's open first! The Professor has enough damages to take care of!"

* * *

A/N (again). So, did you like it? Hate it? Tell me how you felt about it. Let me please make it clear that I want all comments/reviews to be clean, free of offensive language, terribly explicit violence/gore, and sex. Remember, I'm still a kid :)

For those of you who wonder why Laura can do telepathy, I want to make it clear that she can not. Charles Xavier can read minds and is very sensitive to them, and while Laura cannot initiate psychic conversation, she clearly projected her thought for Xavier to see, sort of like putting her thought "in plain psychic sight", if that makes sense.


End file.
